


Motorbek

by beanjournal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjournal/pseuds/beanjournal
Summary: Listen, Yurio loves Otakbek very much but his motorcycle is a pretty significant factor.A gift for ravyn_ashling for Interhigh 2019 - I hope you enjoy motorboys! I think about this vignette all the time.I’m not going to apologize for the very bad title.





	Motorbek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravyn_ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/gifts).



” />


End file.
